It's Not Always How You Plan It
by LiveLoyalDieSpoiled
Summary: Hermione returns after building a career in Spain. She just wants to spend time with her friends. That is until a certain prankster gets too friendly. Then leaves...
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!! This is a story I'm testing out. Its actually my first. Ever. I'm trying to make this as long and interesting as I can. I don't have a beta so please bear with me!

Disclaimer: (I'm only putting this on once so pay attention!) I am not claiming to own Harry Potter or Harry Potter related. I am not writing this story for profit only for recreational purposes.  


* * *

  
She had finally returned home. Everything seemed so new and yet so old at the same time. The last time she felt this way was when she was 11 and found out she was a witch. Now she was 22 and a well renounced Healer. She wasn't sure if it was good to be home. All she knew was that she missed her friends who were like a second family to her.

She stood between number 11 and number 13. She spoke and number 12 came up. And a beautiful redhead came out to meet her.

"Hermione! You're here!"

"Ginny! Merlin you look amazing! You haven't changed one bit!"

"Can't say the same for you though Hermione! You look stunning!"

"I look the same." She looked behind Ginny Potter and saw Harry holding their nine month old James, her godson. She had last seen him when he was born Ginny demanding Hermione be there. She hugged Harry and gave him a quick peck on the check. James automatically demanded 100 percent of her attention. She took little James who was starting to look more and more like his late grandmother Lily.

"How's my gorgeous little ball of precious?" James cooed at his godmother. _She's just so silly! She should be around more._

"Hermione my son is certainly NOT a 'ball of precious' as you put it. He's a man."

"Harry, until little James here grows up and decides to not like me anymore I will stop calling him my gorgeous ball of precious. But until then he shall remain as such."

Hermione proceeded to blow raspberries into James' little stomach while a very amused Ginny watched. Harry picked up Hermione's luggage and took it to one of the spare rooms upstairs muttering to his son "You're really not helping son."

A couple of hours later Hermione left the nursery in which James was now currently sleeping exhausted from playing with his godmother Hermione. The three adults sat down to a cup of tea and began talking about Hermione's life, or lack there of, as a Healer in Spain.

"Hermione, apart from the people you work with, who do you know in Spain? I will bet my life that you spend your free time alone reading. Come back to England, Hermione we all miss you."

"Ginny, I'm happy in Spain. Yes its true I don't go out much, but I'm happy that way. I don't like that much excitement or attention. All those things remind me of how plain I really am. I don't need the constant reminder."

"But Hermione! Your far from plain. Your simply gorgeous. Your just too daft to see that!"

"She's right Hermione. You are beautiful. Ginny doesn't just compliment anyone you know." Harry usually stays away from conversations like this but this time he decided it was a good cause to put his two cents into.

"You two say that cause you love me and don't want to see me hurt."

"Your right we don't but that doesn't mean we're-"

"Ginny! Harry! I need your help with something!" A very tall handsome redhead screamed at the Potters.

"Merlin, Fred. What has gotten into you? Are you alright?"

"No! Bloody hell it just hit me a couple of minutes ago! I saw Angelina and Wood together! Ginny I can't be alone right now and George is busy with Alicia and Roxanna. I know you have James to take care of but I just need somewhere to stay! Somewhere to keep me busy!"

"Of course you can stay here Fred. Can't he Harry?"

"Without a doubt! You'll be fine mate. Not to worry. Better now then later if you ask me."

"Thank you both. Really. I'm just lost right now. And I've ruined your company! I'm so sorry miss. I'm Fred Weasley." Fred extended his hand to the young girl who he currently did not recognize. Hermione shocked took his hand. _Had she really changed so much?_

"Hello Mr Weasley. I'm Hermione Granger. We've met before I'm your youngest brothers best friend."

"Hermione? Wow! Merlin I feel like a total git now. Your. Beautiful."

"Thanks Fred. I think I should leave you to talk to Ginny. If any of you need anything feel free to come get me."

And with that she left a very awe struck Fred alone with Harry and Ginny. She could feel her cheeks radiate body heat from all that attention. She wasn't used to it. It felt nice though.  
_It felt 'nice'? What's going on with me? Next thing I'll know I'll be giggling like an old school girl. I must be behind on my sleep!_

The next morning she heard knocking on her door and woke up. She went to open the door and Ginny let herself in.

"Hermione, I'm going to take James to see a MediWitch he has his bi monthly check up today. Fred's still here moping though. Could you do me a favor and keep him busy? He's really upset about the Angelina ordeal."

"Yea. I'm sure I can. How hard could it be?" Hermione made a big mistake.

It had been an hour since Ginny and Harry left with little James and half an hour since Fred had woken up. Hermione dutifully made him eggs, bacon, and pancakes. To which Fred responded "Angelina like eggs, bacon, and paa…pan…PANCAKES!"

Hermione was dumbstruck. She didn't know one of the infamous Weasley twins could get this depressed. What was going on here? Was the world about to end?

"Fred. I'm sorry. But you have to eat. I know she probably did like eggs, bacon, and pancakes. I mean the girl had to eat to survive. Fred don't do this to yourself. If Angelina wasn't for you it's probably because there is a better, prettier, funnier girl out there for you. Once you fall of a horse you can't get scared to get right back on it! You have to get over your fears and try again. Fred you're a wonderful person and amazing human being. You dedicate your life to making people laugh. It takes a smart and caring human being to be able to do that as well as you do it. So please, not for me, but for yourself. Cheer up and continue your life." Fred had never been told so many nice things before. He was shocked. He never imagined anyone, besides his mother, would ever say anything like that to him ever in his life. Yet here was Hermione Granger with genuine concern in her eyes telling him this. He wasn't sure how to react. Well, he thought he wasn't sure he knew how to react because at this point he was busy hugging her.

_She smells like pomegranate and strawberries. MMM. _

"Hermione. Thank you. No one had ever said any of those things to George or me. I know I must look and sound pathetic but I've been with Angelina since the Yule Ball and I felt horrible to find out she was going behind my back with Wood. He was one of my mates. I didn't think either of them could or would do something like this to me."

"It'll all work out for the best Fred you have to believe it. Now eat and go shower and get dressed. Don't let them bring you down just go on about your life."

"Thanks Hermione. Who knew a bookworm could know so much about life?"

Fred hadn't thought about his comment so of course he was confused when he saw the hurt in her eyes the minute she got up, sighed, and proceeded into the shower. Fred ate the breakfast she made. She was an excellent cook. She was beautiful without a doubt too. Her long curly hair was almost to her waist and complemented her small figure. Her large dark brown eyes were filled with joy and sadness all at the same time. Given the sadness could have been from his comment. Why didn't he recognize her last night? She was pretty much the same as before she left. And that's another mystery why had she left?

Hermione knew that he hadn't meant it to hurt her but it did. She was trying her hardest to shed her 'bookworm' ways but it was hard. Especially being that it was true. She stepped into the hot water and let her stress melt away. If her friends only knew how she acted in Spain. In Spain Hermione was carefree, fun loving, and social. Here in England she was expected to only have Harry and the Weasleys' as friends, not to mention always have her nose stuck in a book. She couldn't really blame anyone but herself that's the image she brought out in herself as a child in Hogwarts but who would have thought it to stick so much? So much that it was starting to haunt and annoy her. Well she was going t change all that. Nothing dramatic though, she wouldn't want to give her friends a scare now would she?

She stepped out of the shower and changed into a white tight fitting tee shirt and some jeans.

She went downstairs and found Fred was gone but surprisingly washed the dished. at that moment Ginny and Harry walked in with a very unhappy James. His poor little eyes were red from crying and was currently wondering why Hermione wasn't holding him. He practically jumped into her arms.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Of course Hermione knew he couldn't answer her she wasn't a complete lunatic but if you knew James Albus Potter in person you would look like a raving lunatic trying to please him as well.

"He didn't like the potion he had to drink. He's been fussy since then and even Ginny couldn't get him to calm down. I guess all he needed was Auntie 'Mione."

"Well if you two want to have a sit down feel free to do so. I'll go play with him upstairs in his nursery." Harry and Ginny both smiled.

"Thanks Hermione you're the best!"

Hermione smiled and carried her godson up the stairs. She entered the nursery and asked James what he wanted to play first. He pointed towards a tiny Quidditch set. James picked up a minuture Harry and was making him go threw the hoops. Meanwhile Hermione picked up mini Ron and was making him do silly things. James was clapping in delight. This scene was all too perfect and it was being watch by a six-foot redhead who couldn't get a certain bookworm out of his mind.

Fred had made it to work thirty minutes late and his boss was furious.

"Fred! Your thirty minutes late! Did you know that? I had to open the shop all by myself and its Verity's day off! What's the matter with you man!"

"Now George, if you ever speak to me in that tone young man I'm going to find myself forced to fire you! Remember I am your boss!"

Both brothers found this hilarious and were having trouble breathing until a very outraged Alicia came in the store.

"GEORGE! DID YOU GIVE ROXANNA A BROOM?" George swallowed hard and managed a mere "Yes, dear."

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU IDIOT!" Alicia grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out the store.

"Darling my good ear! Your pulling on my good ear!"

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE JOKING GEORGE!"

Fred couldn't help but laugh at his brother and sister in law. Until he realized he was running the store by himself. He quickly began to panic. Then he saw her. His angel.  
_His?_ _I'm losing my mind. I'm officially off my rocker._  
Hermione had walked in and was looking around. He wasn't sure what to say that is until she walked up to the counter.

"Hey Fred. Busy?"

"No, not at all. What's going on Hermione?"

"Nothing Mrs. Weasley came by and is taking care of James and I got bored so I decided to come see you and George."

"Well you just missed George."

"No I didn't I saw him and Alicia a couple of minutes ago. He tried the "I'm holey" joke again seemed to get Alicia even more upset. Poor guy would hate to be him."

The door opened and in came a tall silver blond guy a couple inches shy of six-feet.

"Why if it isn't the Gryffindor princess!"

"Shove it ferret."

"Make me mudblood."

The two stared at each other for a long time. Then both hugged and began laughing.

"Draco! I missed you! You haven't written to me in ages! How's Pansy and Scorpious?"

"They're doing well. And I haven't written because you forgot to reply to my last owl. I swear Hermione Spain was doing things to your huge brain! Come to dinner tonight. Bring Fred here!"

"I'd love to go! I can't speak for Fred but I'd-"

"I'd like to go as well Hermione." Hermione looked shocked. Why would Fred want to go anywhere with a 'bookworm' as he so lightly put it.

"Well then it's settled I expect you both at the manor around 7 tonight!"

Draco kissed Hermione on the cheek and shock Fred's hand and was on his way.

"Since when are you two such good friends?"

"Since a couple of months before I left. He had a little scare with Scorpious and I helped him out. He was so grateful he began sending me owls with Scorpious' progress then after he was fully healed he began just writing to me. It was quite nice actually."

"Oh, well that does sound rather. Nice. As you put it. Hermione I'm going out on a limb here but it's a Hogswarts weekend and well George is in trouble and we forgot that Verity was off for two weeks what with her wedding coming up and I was wondering, would you mind coming to help me here at the shop?" Hermione's eyes sparkled.

"I would love too! I take nothing under 8 galleons an hour!" Fred's eyes grew wide. 8 galleons? He wasn't made of money! Then he heard Hermione giggle.

"Honestly Fredrick do I look like an opportunist?"

"No. You do look very beautiful with a smile on your face though. You should have one on your face all the time Hermione." He saw her blush a little and couldn't help but smile.

"So when do I start Mr. Weasley?"

"Right now and please call me Fred. Mr. Weasley is my father!"

Fred taught her how to work the register and gave her a book as big as Hogwarts a History on merchandise pricing and what each product. Soon the store was packed and they both got to work. By lunch time they were still working and Fred had to switch the open sign to close. Hermione was working on the line of customers and she was finally on her last one that is until she saw who it was.

"Hermione! Your back heard you had left for a wee bit! Glad to see you back!"

"Thanks Seamus, Its good seeing you again!"

"Well thank you. Hey listen Hermione if you aren't busy this weekend I'd love to take you dancing. Or if you don't like dancing we could do something else." Hermione eyes got wide. She hated turning down guys. It was so mean and it takes a lot of guts to do it.

"Seamus my dear boy I know your not asking my girlfriend out on a date!" Hermione's eyes got wide. _His girlfriend? Why would Fred lie to Seamus about them dating?_

_Cause you probably look scared shitless. _

_  
__Good point._

"Your girlfriend? You two are together? I didn't know that sorry mate. I'm sorry Hermione I didn't know." Fred went to Hermione and hugged her from the back planting a small kiss on the top of her head.

"Its ok Seamus. It's a recent thing. Isn't that right Fred sweety?"

"Yes it is sugarplum!"

"Well I'll leave you too alone then. Nice seeing you both again." They watched Seamus walk away. Hermione turned around and noticed Fred's arms still around her. She got on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome Hermione" They both stood there, Fred's arms still around Hermione, neither being able to move. Hermione was the first to recover.

"We should go eat something. We have to open the store again you know."

"Yea, I know." Fred took Hermione's hand and lead her down to the Leaky Cauldron.  


* * *

Review! Be Nice :)  
Hope you enjoyed it and I should have Chapter 2 up in about a week or so.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! So, I tried my best to get this story up as soon as I could!  
I checked my email about 3 or 4 days after I posted this up and I was so happy to find there was like 5 or 6 people who added this story to their "Favorite Stories" list and I was touched. There was also a review in there! The person liked it and she also added the story to one of her lists, which made me happy. BUT today I checked my email once more before I posted and found 11 of you liked the story! *Psyched*

I know I'm rambling about stuff that seems pointless but really you guys stuff like that helps and motivates me!(Not blackmailing ya *Promise*)

But being as ellensin787 is my first reviewer this chapter's all dedicated to you! Hope ya like it and it doesn't suck! lol  


* * *

The walk down to the Leaky Cauldron was rather pleasant. No one said a word just walked there hand in hand. Once they found a table to sit at and placed their order both realized that they would have to make conversation or it would only get awkward and creepy.

"Hermione, it's really none of my business but I was wondering why'd you left? I mean you had everything here. You were –ARE- a hero. Why go to Spain to have to rebuild your reputation? You could have been an excellent Healer here in England. I'm not quite sure why you would leave."

"Well, that kind of surprises me Fred. You should know life is a game of strategy. I'd expect you know what I mean. Well, like, take you and George. Once you figured out what you want to do you two went for it. Left school early, got funding, and actually did it. You both knew it was risky but you had it in your gut that you wanted to do it. And you did, very successfully may I add, and now your reaping what you sowed."

"Well thank you Hermione. But you still haven't answered my questions. You just made me think of more. Are you trying to confuse me?"

"No I'm just saying. Here I wouldn't be Hermione Granger, top Healer of her age, no here I'd be Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's best friend, local, and o yea a Healer. I didn't want that people in Spain knew who I was but not as much as here. I had to prove myself and I did. I was taken serious as myself not something that was published by the media in the wizarding community. I worked my butt off and I did everything I could. And from that I have references and certificates of excellence that I can throw at any hospital in the wizarding community and without a doubt get a job wherever I want. As a matter of fact I can open my own clinic and call it a life. I'd be made pretty much. And do you know why? Because that's the underdog strategy. There is no way someone can tell me all my hardwork hasn't been paid off. I have references from Asian emperors of wizarding communitys, tsars, kings, queens, and lets not forget from Mr. Harry Potter savior of the world. And I did it in four years. I would love to meet someone who's done better then that." Fred couldn't help but stare at her. A small smirk slowly creeping on his face.

"I knew it. Everyone called me crazy but I knew it?"

"What did you know?"

"You're an undercover evil genius! Hermione you're a total bad ass! Who knew?"

"I did. Fred, you really shouldn't judge a book by its cover." Hermione winked at him.

"Hermione, this morning, the bookworm remark that was uncalled for. It was an old reflex from your prefect days you know? You gave me a total of 4 months detentions alone. You were really great helping me out, giving me advise, boasting my ego, and you didn't deserve it. Really. I mean it." Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"It's okay. Don't even worry about it old news." Fred smiled shyly at Hermione and took her hand. The food came and both tucked in afterwards finally heading back to the store. George was already there with little Roxanna. Happily the little girl jumped off the counter and ran towards Fred.

"Uncie Fred! Guess what?!" Fred leaned down and scooped up the little girl.

"What happened Roxy?" The little girl giggled with mirth at the memory.

"I got daddy in trouble! Mommy put him in time out!" The little girl filled the store with bubbly laughter. Fred raised a single eyebrow and smirked at his twin brother.

"Is that so Roxy?" The little girl nodded.

"M'Hmm…Hey who's this lady? Lady who are you? I'm Roxy. My daddy's George and my mommy's Alicia. Who are you lady?" Hermione looked at the girl a big smile on her face.

"I'm Hermione. I went to school with Your dad and uncles."

"I heard about you! You dated uncle Ron! Isn't he silly? He plays wizards chess with me! He never lets me win. That's kind of jerky of him don't you think? I'm a little girl and he's a big man. Shouldn't he let me win? Uncie Fred over here lets me win at exploding snap. Its obvious he lets me win a-cause well I've seen him play with other people and his all 'Bam! Slam! Thank You Ma'am!' and with me he's all 'O look you win again' quite boring after a while." Hermione was just looking at the girl a goofy smile on her face. Roxy had a lot of moxie!

"Yes he should let you win. I'll talk to him about it." The little girl stretched her arms out towards Hermione.

"Well come on hold me we got some catching up to do Mione."

Hermione took the girl and decided to take a walk around the store with her leaving the twins at the counter.

"Have a nice lunch Fred?" Fred turned towards his twin with a goofy grin.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on seriously? You've had a million dollar smile since you walked in. I haven't seen that smile since the Yule Ball."

"Yea I know." Angelina and Oliver popped in Fred's head in a flash. His smile completely gone.

"I completely forgot. George the other day I walked in to the flat and Angie and Wood we're there." George's brow raised in confusion.

"Wood? Doesn't he have quiddtich games to attend to?"

"Well yea. But him and Angie we're in OUR bed. Together, so I left to Ginny's and saw Hermione there. I don't know George but it was like a spark."

"Seeing Hermione? What made her any different then when we were at Hogwarts. I believe you audibly groaned every time you even saw her!" Fred glared at his brother. He wasn't supposed to remember that!

"Well George. Since your so bent up on bring old things up I shall take my story elsewhere." Fred turned and heard George chuckle.

"Finish your story you git." Fred quickly turned back around with a smile on his face.

"So this morning I wake up a mess! I mean I personally think I'm better looking then Wood and that was a great blow to my ego! But back to Hermione. So I go downstairs and see that she has made this great breakfast for me. Then she gave me a pep talk! A pep talk George! She tells me how great and intelligent I am. And then I called her a bookworm. She got upset at that I could see it in her eyes but then she came to the shop and I offered her a job and she took it. Then we went to lunch and she was just amazing and seeing her with Roxy, I don't know I think I might have a little crush on Hermione Granger." George just stared at Fred. He had caught most of the story. It was more like an epiphany for Fred. Fred's face alone was a give away to his feelings towards the girl. They saw Hermione giving Roxy a piggy back ride and George could see something about Hermione that was different. It was something physical but also like she lost maturity? If that made any sense at all to anyone. Hermione seemed fun loving and happy, not like the old Hermione that was always stressed out. He could understand why Fred had changed his mind about this Hermione, she was beautiful, inside and out.

Hermione headed back to the boys with Roxy.

"Hey daddy, can Hermione come over for a sleepover?" Hermione suppressed a chuckle.

"We'd have to ask her parents if that's ok first Roxy. Besides she told auntie Ginny that she would sleep over her house with baby James." Roxy looked crest fallen.

"Hermione you'd rather have a sleep over with a baby then me?" Roxy was pouting.

"Of course I wouldn't! I didn't know you when I accepted to sleep over there. Sorry Sweetheart."

"It's ok. But you have to come visit me to play!"

"Of course. Wouldn't want to miss it for the world!" Content, Roxy went to play with the miniature pygmy puffs in the store. Fifteen minutes later Alicia picked her up and Hermione was left alone with the twins. The day went by fast thanks to the store being filled with customers. Finally at 5 they close the shop and Hermione and Fred went to get ready to go to the Malfoy's.

Fred had a simple onyx colored button down with a silver tie and grey slacks which all contrasted nicely again his short red hair. He was currently sitting in the living room reading the Daily Prophet and drinking a butterbeer. He looked at his watch which read 6:53. He sighed and yelled up the stairs.

"Hermione we're going to be late!"

"We are not you big baby I still have 7 minutes!" Fred chuckled and went back to the newspaper.

Six minutes later Hermione came down wearing a ruffled halter top, with grey dress shorts, slim rhinestone suspenders and Mary Jane pumps. She had a long silver necklace and simple diamond stud earrings on. Her hair was straightened and she had silver eyeliner and mascara and her lips were a red hue. She looked stunning.

"Come on Fred lets go." Hermione took the awe struck Fred's arm and apparated with him in tow. They ended up in the front door of Malfoy Manor. Before Hermione could knock, Fred tapped her on the shoulder and said "Hermione you look beautiful tonight." and kissed her on the forehead. Hermione smiled and winked at him. She knocked on the door and in seconds Pansy opened the door and enveloped Hermione in a tight hug.

"Hermione! Darling, I haven't seen you since we volunteered in Tibet! You look amazing!" Pansy turned to look at Hermione's date. "Your dating a Weasley twin? I'm sorry which one are you?"

"I'm Fred."

"Fred. Got it. Well both of you come in! Scorpious has been waiting for you Hermione! He couldn't wait to see his Godmother again!" Fred turned to Hermione. He was really confused at this point. Draco he understood won over Hermione for switching sides. But Pansy and her seemed to have been friends and now turns out Hermione's Scorpious' godmother?

"You're his godmother?" Pansy turned and looked at Fred with a smile on her face.

"Of course she is! You see when we were in Tibet together I was pregnant with Scoop. It was an extremely high risk pregnancy because well I was so small and he was growing fast. Hermione was just a doll about it! She took care of me and helped me as much as she could with the work. Well one day, just my luck, I persuaded Hermione into taking me into the village to buy some things, after all I'm used to shopping at least three times a week and I was going threw withdrawals, but anyways halfway there my water breaks and the pain just knocks me down. It was truly horrible, but luckily Hermione anticipated anything could happen and had some potions for me which helped a great deal. Then a couple of hours later Hermione's levitating me and carrying Scoop back home. Merlin forbid anything happens to Draco or I, but I leave Scoop in honorable and loving hands."

Fred absorbed all the information while a golden haired boy with steel grey eyes jumped out of his fathers arms and flew into Hermione's arms. He looked to be about 4 years old.

"Mione! I missed you! Last time you only played with me for a little while. Daddy says your going to stay! Is it true?" Hermione kissed the little boy on the cheek and combed back his hair a little.

"Yes it is Scoop. Look I want you to meet someone. This is Fred Weasley." The little boy turned and looked at Fred. He extended his little hand like a perfect gentleman. Fred took it and shook it lightly not wanting to hurt the boy with all his macho manliness.

"Nice to meet you Scorpius." The little boy wrinkled his nose.

"Call me Scoop. Scorpious sounds dreadful." Fred silently agreed that Scorpious was a dreadful name. Poor kid, what were his parents thinking?

"Alright I will." Draco was blending into the background assessing the situation. He wasn't quite sure what was going on between Hermione and Fred. He knew there was something but he didn't want to jump to conclusions but he also didn't want to guess so he decided he might as well ask.

"So are you two dating?" Hermione and Fred both turned to look at him. Fred was the first to regain the power of speech.

"No, we're just both living together with Ginny right now at the moment. I just broke up with Angelina and well since George has his family now I hang out with Hermione." Draco eyed him. He didn't understand why Fred wasn't trying to date Hermione. If he wasn't so in love with Pansy he would have been on her like white on rice.

"Why with Ginny?"

"She had enough room for both of us." Hermione felt she should answer that question.

"Well lately I've been buying a bit of real estate around England. I have an empty flat a couple of blocks from Weasley's store. If either of you are interested you can have it. It's really nice, marble flooring, whirlpool bathtubs, four bedrooms, and office, a library, fully furnished. Is either one of you interested?" Both we're intrigued by the offer…well more like fully convinced. Neither of them could stay with Ginny forever now could they?

"I am!" Both turned to look at each other. They both wanted the apartment. Hermione slipped into full competition mode, but before she could set up her strategy Fred spoke.

"Well I guess we can share until one of us finds something more suitable."

"That seems reasonable. So Draco when can we see it?"

"After dinner if you'd like. Speaking of which, we should really begin eating the food's getting cold."

The four adults plus little scoop sat around a huge table. Pansy and Draco at the end, Hermione on the right, scoop next to her, and Fred on the left. The house elves had prepared angel hair pasta in a cream sauce, breaded chicken coated with white gravy, and for dessert baked Alaska. The conversation resulted in stories from Hogwarts and Hermione and Pansy's adventures in Asia. Fred talked about his store and a little about the other Weasley's. Draco talked about his businesses and his current projects that derived from American muggles. He wanted to introduce mall's to the Wizarding community, Fred fully interested in that idea began to contemplate having a part in it. Including helping finance and introducing a branch of his store. Soon Scoop was put to bed by Pansy, while Draco, Hermione, and Fred went to Diagon Ally to look at the flat. Immediately both Hermione and Fred we're in love with it.

"Draco how much do you want for it?" Hermione couldn't pass it up. It had a library!

"Well, I was asking for 1500 galleons for it. But seeing as how I owe you my son's life. Lets say nothing."

"Draco Malfoy. I refuse to take advantage of you in anyway. Now you said 1500 galleons?"

"Hermione really, I don't mind just be happy here that's all I ask."

Hermione shook her head and pulled out a wizarding check she set it down and with her wand wrote the amount; 2000, the recipient; Draco Malfoy, and signed it.

"You should have 2000 galleons in your Gringotts account by tomorrow morning."

"2000? Hermione that more than I even asked for!"

"What's your point?" Draco sighed heavily. Why did he tell her the asking price?

"Well what about you. Aren't you gonna need it?" Hermione smiled at Draco.

"I have enough money to retire peacefully as of now. It's not that big of a deal Draco really." Draco looked confused.

"Then why are you working with Fred and George?"

"Well have you seen the new hospital they're building?" Draco nodded. "That's mine. I need something to do while it done. And the shop is a good way of killing time!"

Unbelievable! She was working at a joke shop because she was waiting for her own personal hospital to be built. That's insane. Unheard of even! Only Hermione would manage to pull that off.

"Well Hermione. That's amazing. Now you can hire all those unemployed healers in England! Besides, Saint Mungo's is heavily packed all the time. I'm proud of you Mione. But look at the time I must be getting home to Pansy. I don't like leaving her alone at night too long." Draco shook Fred's hand and gave Hermione a hug and a quick peck on the cheek and apparated to his home.  
"Hey Hermione, I'll give you the 1000 galleons tomorrow."

Hermione turned and looked at Fred, who was a lot closer then she thought he would be, tempted Hermione gave him a quick peck on the lips and smiled.

"Don't worry about. Think about it as all the forgotten birthday gifts."

"That's not right Hermione. Honestly, I don't mind paying you back, this place is a steal." Fred finally remembered the closeness between the two and it finally registered that she had kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and kissed her. This kiss was a bit more passionate then Hermione. They both parted, and to Fred's surprise Hermione had a small smirk on her face.

"What's going on between us Hermione?" Fred looked into Hermione's eyes. He knew she had to have feelings for him as well. It was all going on too fast but he couldn't help it. He knew this was right, and had every intention to pursue it.

"Fred, I don't know but I suggest we just ride it out. Let's head back home though. We'll tell Harry and Ginny about the place. We'll bring them over and everything. Come on let's go." They both apparated and went to sleep soon after. The day was long and eventful to say the least.  


* * *

Well there's Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it. If you thought it sucked I apologize.  
I'd like to hear why it sucked tho in a nice review :) I emphasize **NICE**.

*You catch more bee's with honey than with vinegar*


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really sorry I'm taking so long but I started school again and I have day AND night classes!!! I promise to finish the story! And if this one sucks I apologize :( lol

But thanks for adding it to your favorite stories list, alert list, and to those few, reviewing!! It really means a lot!!!

* * *

The light hit her again her eyes hard. She turned over in hopes to continue her sleep but with no success after lying in bed for 15 minutes she decided that it would be best to get up and shower. An hour later Hermione emerged to breakfast in a pair of jeans a plaid rib cage shirt. Her hair in perfect ringlets and simple eyeliner and mascara enhanced her facial features.  
The clock read that it was 8AM. She had another hour before work. She went into the kitchen to get some coffee and a light breakfast. Harry and Ginny were already waiting for her with Fred. She walked over to the table and sat at the end facing Ginny.

"Hermione, Fred tells us about the apartment Draco sold you two. Are you two really moving out so quickly?" Hermione nodded.

"I'm sorry if this seems a little rushed Ginny, I'm not trying to make it seem like I'm in a rush to get out. I love living here with you, Harry, and baby James, but it truly was too good of an offer to pass up. Actually if you don't have anything planned Fred and I would like to show you the flat. Is that okay?" Ginny and Harry agreed. Ginny grabbed baby James and flooed to Hermione and Fred's flat. Ginny's jaw dropped.

"Hermione! Fred! This is beautiful! Is that a library? Four rooms? Hermione this was a steal!" Hermione took James into her arms and took Ginny on a tour of the flat. Meanwhile Harry and Fred took a walk on the grounds outside. They had a fair sized patio overlooking a beautiful pond. And luckily for Fred there was a quidditch pitch after the pond.

"Fred, I'm not trying to pry into either one of your lives but Hermione is my best friend. Like the sister I never had, and I really don't want anyone judging her by her living arrangements. You know how your mother feels about her children living in sin." Fred nodded fully understanding Harry and expecting this conversation to come up.

"Harry, Hermione is a good person. I was interested in this flat too. The other one reminded me too much of Angelina and Wood together and I didn't want to live there anymore. This is only temporary until one of us finds something better. Hermione and I are just friends and I'll explain it to my mother." Harry patted Fred on the back and continued to walk the grounds.  
While the two guys walked down to the quidditch pitch Ginny and Hermione were in the main bathroom.

"Hermione, is there something going on between you and Fred?" Hermione turned to look her in the eye. Hermione couldn't help but to be amused. She knew she was going to hear this for a while and she might as well get used to it.

"Ginny I just got back four days ago. How can there possibly be anything going on between Fred and I? I just agreed to share this flat with him until one of us finds something better. You know he's still hurting about Angelina, Ginny."

"Yea that witch really messed with him I feel so bad for him. He was really good to her Hermione. Not just cause he was my brother but I mean he paid for her University fees and really helped her out. He was the perfect boyfriend Hermione honestly and it shocked me cause you'd think a prankster wouldn't be like that but he was. And he made me proud but then it turns out she cheated on him. That was just low."

"Yea, poor Fred he really didn't deserve that. But he'll move on he's a great guy and he's very attractive, I'll bet as soon as the word gets out that he's single he'll have a queue of nice single girls wanting to date him."

"Yea, your right. Don't you two have to be at work already? Hermione looked at her watch. It was 8:50.

"Yea lets go find Fred."

"No need I'm right here. Lets go before the boss gets mad."

"Fred you are the boss." Fred shook his head in amusement.

"I know and I would hate to infuriate myself!" Hermione laughed and apparated to the shop. She did inventory and as soon as the first customer was ready she began to work the cash register. Around one Alicia showed up by herself. She had lunch plans with George but invited Hermione and Fred to go along with them. To say it was awkward would be putting it lightly. So Alicia decided to start the conversation up.

"So Hermione, I hear your living with Harry and Ginny. Roxy was rather upset that'd you rather spend time with a baby then her. Daddy's girl you know. Always wanting attention."

"Umm, Yea I was staying with them but Fred and I found an apartment near Diagon Ally that we couldn't pass on. We're planning on moving in tonight." Alicia gasped.

"I didn't know you two were involved! That's great! Fred I'm so glad that you've moved on from Angelina! She really didn't deserve you. With all the cheating that she did. I'm glad we got marvelous potions and spells cause otherwise the diseases you would have had would have murdered you by now!" Hermione's eyes widen. Fred looked pale and very upset.

"Alicia, Fred and I aren't a couple. We're just roommates for the time being." Alicia facial color slowly drained.

"Oh, Fred I'm sorry. I thought you knew. I perhaps thought you didn't care. Oh blimy I screwed up. I'm truly sorry Fred. Forgive me?" Fred look up. Anger clearly visable.

"Alicia. If you knew Angelina was screwing around why didn't you have the decency to tell me? You just let me make a complete and udder fool of myself for a woman who I dreamt of spending the rest of my life with. I'm sorry Alicia but I'm not sure that I can ever forgive you for something that low." Fred stood up dropped a couple of galleons on the table and left. Alicia bowed her head tears burning at her eyes. Hermione stood and ran after Fred.

"Fred. Fred! FRED WEASLY IF YOU DON'T STOP I'M GOING TO HEX YOU!" Fred stopped. Hermione finally reached him and saw the tears in his eyes. She wiped them and he opened his arms. She went to hug him. He grabbed her and just swayed a little with her. After about 2 minutes of swaying, Hermione decided to apparate them to the flat. She went into the kitchen and heated up some water for tea. She went to sit on the sofa with him and just let him lay his head on her lap. She looked down at him he had very strong features. His eyes were closed and she was slowly stroking his hair. Which was amazingly enough soft as silk. She felt compelled to stroke his chin, and as soon as she did, his eyes flew open. She was startled but smiled at him who began to study her features.

"Your beautiful, you know that? You breathtakingly beautiful."

"Thank you Fred." He smiled.

"So lets talk about it." Hermione looked confused.

"Talk about what Fred?"

"Angelina." Hermione began to realize he was actually going to confide in her which confused her. They we're barley on friendly terms. Sure she had kissed him but it was a force of habit. In spain everyone kissed each other. To say 'hello' ,to say 'goodbye', to say 'goodnight'. Given they were kisses on the cheeks but she was curious to see how Fred's lips felt. That's not bad is it? It's natural human curiosity.

"Fred, if your not ready to talk about it I understand I don't want you to go through anything you don't have to." Fred smiled.

"Hermione if I don't tell someone about this soon I'm going to have a mental breakdown. Just listen to me okay?" Hermione nodded and Fred began his tale.

'My sixth year, during the Yule Ball, Angelina and I were best friends. We told each other everything and did so many things together, I had her on a pedestal, so I decided to ask her to the Yule Ball. When she accepted I was ecstatic, I did everything I could I sold all our merchandise and bought her the most beautiful dress I could find. She loved it and I was happy. When she was happy, I was happy. I realized that I loved her then the ball came and she came down looking as beautiful as ever. She had a light about her that was just illuminating. When she was happy, I was content. When she was sad, I was distraught. She pretty much ruled my life. Then I got out of Hogwarts and began making money. She always wanted something expensive and well I was more then happy to give it to her. She was the love of my life. Then we finally moved in together. I started noticing her late nights. She would always have to go to a friends house to study. Deep down I knew what she was doing and to this day that's what makes me sad. That she was like that. But I couldn't open my eyes to see that. All I saw was my best friend at Hogwarts. The beautiful girl I was in love with. Now what's hurting the most is that I was played. But I knew it the whole time." Fred sighed he dug his face into Hermione's stomach, and sighed again.

"Fred, she was your first love they'll be more. You got everything going for you. Your very handsome, your young, extremely intelligent. Fred you can do so much better."

Fred sat up straight. He looked at Hermione and froze. _Maybe I can do a lot better._

He stroked Hermione's hair and then suddenly kissed her. She responded quickly, almost like she had been expecting it. He parted and looked in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I'm very attracted to you. I'm not sure what I want at this point I want to be with you but I can't offer you anything emotionally stable. You probably think I'm crazy. I wouldn't be mad it you would reject me right now." Hermione smiled.

"I'm not looking for anything serious. But a little company wouldn't hurt. Fred you're a good person. But take it a little slow. Who knows you might not like me a week from now."

"That could never happen. You lifted me from the rut I was in and there's no way I could let you slip from my life at this point. And you did it all in three days. Your amazing. Theres no way I could ever be don't thanking you Hermione." Hermione leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips before disappearing and reappearing with two cups of tea. Fred took one and drank it. Hermione put her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Nothing short of eventful. Good ole England." Fred laughed and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"Lets go get our stuff from Ginny's house." They both stood up and floo'd to Grimwauld Place. Soon enough with the help of shrinking, levitating, and transporting spells everything was in place back at their new flat. It looked a lot smaller now that it had all their stuff but not much. It still was a big flat. Fred stood up and decided he was gonna make them dinner. He prepared Chicken Alfredo with steamed asparagus and Hermione made some breadsticks. They both finished cleaning up the kitchen afterwards and decided they needed to go to bed.

Hermione was about to slip in bed when she heard a soft knock. _That would ruin everything._ _It's bad enough this is moving too fast. This is why I didn't want to come back. _  
"Come in."

"Can I sleep here tonight?"  
"Why?"

"I just want to hold you Hermione. Nothing else. I promise" She nodded and they both climbed into bed. Soon enough Hermione's breath was at a steady speed and was asleep. His heartbeat had a soothing effect. She was still a little worried. Why was all this happening? It was too random. It made no sense. But she had to admit it was exciting.

* * *

REVIEW!!!  
And I hope you enjoyed it!! :)  
Should have a new chapter up in 2 weeks TOPS!!  
Also any BETA's if your interested in helping me out it'd be appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys!!! Sorry this ones a bit wee short! Its just like I said I'm short on time and well I'm giving you guys my best work with the limited time I have! I hope you enjoy it either way! and to all you Ron fans! I apologize ahead of time. He's gonna be somewhat of a jerk in this story but I mean it just fits the plot!!! Well, remember to review :) and again if there's a BETA out there who would like to edit my story feel free to mention it! ;)

* * *

Fred had woken up to a small jab at his ribcage. His eyes flew open and saw Hermione sprawled over him.  
"Hermione. Hermione? Hermione!" Nothing, not even a stir.  
He shook her shoulders a little and still nothing. He then slowly place a small kiss on her forehead and suddenly she was up. _Of course that would wake her up._

"Morning, Fred. Sleep well?" Fred smiled.  
"I did indeed. But darling, I have to use the loo and your currently on top of me.  
Hermione rolled over and Fred hurried to the washroom. Meanwhile Hermione gathered her things and strolled over to a hallway washroom and brushed her teeth and hopped in the shower. She dressed in a short white tube dress fastened with a wide leather belt and red flats. Her long hair was half up and curled. She was currently applying mascara to her large chocolate eyes when she heard a knock at the door.

"Fred can you get that?  
"Sorry 'Mione I'm in the shower!" Hermione quickly dashed to the door. She opened it and shock overwhelmed her. He honestly had the nerve to come to her home? That was utterly insane on his part.

"Mione. Aren't you going to let me in?" Hermione scoffed.  
"Come in Ronald." The tall redhead went passed her and made his way into the kitchen. He grabbed an apple and took a big bite out of it. He pulled a chair out and sat on it legs stretched all the way out. He has one hand behind his head and in the other he was holding his apple.  
"Ronald, what do you want?"  
"I wanted to see you. You can't possibly be mad at me for that love."

"Don't call me loved that ship sailed." Anger adorned his features. He was handsome, yes. She couldn't deny it. But he was cold. He was selfish. He was almost hateful.  
"That ship is NEVER going to sail. I don't care what you say. We are meant to be."  
"You broke up with me Ronald! You humiliated me! How can you possibly say that and argue your completely sane! That's ridiculous."

"I didn't break up with you. I merely wanted to enjoy my youth."  
"You told me to get lost cause you wanted to bed Hannah Abbot! In front of everyone at the train station! How was I suppose to take that?"  
"Hermione, I told you I wasn't ready to be tied down. Besides I went to Spain to bring you back home plenty of times. But you were too silly to come back. Now that your back I expect for you to be back at my side. Here." He threw a beautiful Tri-Colored gold band with a princess cut diamond on it. It was defiantly eye candy and it looked very expensive.  
"What's that suppose to be?"  
"You can't possibly be that daft Hermione please. It's a engagement band. Wear it I'll announce our engagement tomorrow morning in the Daily Profit." Hermione's shock couldn't wear off. _Is he serious?_  
"Are you serious?" He took her shoulders.  
"Of course I am, Hermione. We're suppose to be together. Everyone expects it." Hermione fought the urge to cry. Her anger building up so suddenly that it caught her by surprise.  
"Take your ruddy ring! Take it! I want you out of my life Ronald Weasley. I don't care who expects us to be together I refuse to share my life with and incompetent buffoon! Leave me alone! You hurt me well enough!"

"Are you still upset about Hannah? Or the other thing Hermione."

"You cold, heartless jerk! You knew I was carrying your child!"  
"I told you to fix it Hermione! I offered to pay! I don't know what else you wanted me to do!"  
"Take care of your child Ronald! To be a man and to step up and honor what we had by taking care of your child!" Ron rolled his eyes.  
"I told you woman that I don't want children. I wasn't just going to change me mind just because you wanted me to." He picked up the band and placed it in his pocket. "I just hope you come into all your senses and realize we're suppose to be together. Oh and I'm glad you took my advise and fixed the little problem." Hermione shook with anger.

"I had a miscarriage you insensitive brut!"  
"Things like that happen. Its natural." Steps could be heard coming down the hall. Both ended their conversation. Fred appeared in the kitchen soon enough.  
"Hey Ron! What are you doing here so early?"  
"Came by to visit Hermione but it seems she's upset I didn't come sooner. Women." Fred's face changed completely. _Why would she be so upset that Ron didn't come to visit her earlier?_ "Million galleon question is why are you here Fred? I didn't know you and Hermione were so chummy."  
"I live with her Ron. We're flatmates."  
"Well I didn't know that. Harry neglected to mention that." Ron seemed to be losing interest quick. "Well I'm on my way. The new aurors are on their way back from Fiji and I want to see their progress. I'll let myself out." Ron left and Fred prepared himself some coffee.  
"We better start heading into the store Hermione lets go." Fred left without as so much as waiting for Hermione. Once they got to the store he pointed to the register and Hermione began working. Soon George came in and Fred excused himself to the back, saying he was going to try to finish some of the products he had, up until, neglected. Their lunch hour rolled around and Hermione asked if he would like to go with her to get something to eat to which he promptly said "No." She tried again asking if he would like her to bring him something back to which he again mumbled "No." Hermione fed up with the progress of her day decided to take her break in their flat. She went to her bed and hugged a random pillow. She inhaled and the scent of Fred was currently enticing her mind. It was bad enough that Ron had stopped by to ruin her morning but now Fred was mad too. Which was another mystery. Why was he so upset with her? Did she do something? He was ok while Ron was there but she didn't do anything different to make him upset. He was already mad at her before Ron made his exit. What was wrong? She couldn't take it. She took a headache potion and waited ten minutes. She then made herself a strong cup of Columbian coffee. She returned to the store once more and quickly began to take customers. The day dragged on painfully slow. Once it was finally over and done with Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and sat on a near by stool. While she was counting the money in her register to give the twins the ingress for the day she was approached by George.  
"Hermione Fred tells me your opening up the new hospital?"

"Yea I am George. Meanwhile I'm stuck here working."

"Well, I was thinking that since so many people complain about our products being harmful to our customers, I thought that it'd be a good idea to dedicate a wing to our customers. You know take responsibility of some sorts."

"That's a great idea George! Your more then welcome to have a wing! I actually have a meeting with the contractors and everything Tomorrow morning if you'd like to come and start filing the paperwork necessary."

"Really Hermione? This fast? I don't know how to thank you."  
"George really. Don't worry about it." Hermione stood gave George a quick peck on the cheek and went home. When she arrived Fred was in the kitchen sitting down glaring at a piece of toast.  
"Fred, what did I do? Why are you so upset with me?" Fred's glare moved from the piece of toast to Hermione.  
"Are you planning on getting back together with Ron, Hermione? Tell me the truth?"

"Fred of course I'm not getting back together with Ron! I wouldn't even consider it! What gave you that idea?"

"Well he said you got mad cause he didn't visit you earlier and well you looked like you wanted to cry. I don't know Hermione. Please don't toy with my emotions right now. I'm still hurting. Having you here is helping a lot. I don't want to lose you Hermione. I know I'm not being fair to you either. I'm not offering you the relationship you deserve. I just don't know what to do anymore." Fred walked past Hermione to a near by closet. He took out his broom and opened the patio door and flew away. Hermione had decided she had had enough for one day and retired to her room. She changed into her pajamas and climbed into her bed. She fell asleep within minutes.

Later in the night she felt Fred climb into bed with her wrap his arms around her and kiss her neck.  
"Good night Hermione" Hermione smiled in her sleep and mumbled a very soft "Goodnight Fred" into her pillow.

* * *

Remember to review!!! :) I love reviews hee hee hee :)  
Thanks to all who added the story to their "Favorites List" as well!!!


	5. Chapter 5

I should tell you guys now this is a VERY short chapter... BUT I do apologize for the delay in the story I've been REALLY busy with school and I finally had like 3 hours of free time. And well this is the result. I'm sorry you guys but I promise that I won't leave this story unattended.

Review!!!

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning to an empty bed. She got up and showered and quickly dressed in a tight yellow dress that ended mid thigh. While she was magically straightening her hair a hearty smell got to her. Bacon. She quickly finished and rand downstairs suddenly starving. When she got to the kitchen she saw Fred standing over the stove with a wide spread of food. She sat at the table and Fred gave her a plate.

"Hermione, I think you and I have to talk. I floo'd Geroge earlier to tell him we would be late."

"Fred, I should probably tell you what happened between Ron and I. But I don't think that's fair for either one of you. He's your brother and if you took his side I'd be hurt. But there exist the possibility that you might get as angry as I was at that point and that might hurt your family. Fred I'm not willing to go threw any of that right now. I know it might not seem like it but I'm very fragile right now. I'm also very vulnerable because well now I have you in my life. Fred I have very strong feelings for you. They came quick and I'm not too sure what to do with them Fred. Your hurt, I know that, and I don't want to rush into anything we might later regret. I'm scared that one day I'm going to wake up and your not there. As anything, not even my friend, and that petrifies me. You have to understand I didn't want any of this to happen. I don't regret it anymore. But Fred, you have to also help me out here. I'm not Angelina. I don't have her tendencies or her habits or her morals. I'm Hermione and I'm with you."

Fred walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"That's all I needed to hear." Hermione kissed him on the lips. Fred then went to shower while Hermione ate her breakfast. It never dawned on her that she was in a low-key relationship with Fred Weasley of all people! Back in her school days she remembered yelling at him all the time for being a walking catastrophe, now he was hurt and not himself. It was killing her to see that he was hurting that bad. She would give anything to see him back to his reckless old self. She wrote him a quick note that she was going to the shop to help out George. She decided to walk there to clear her head. It was clear out and she couldn't help but to want to run into Angelina just so she could smack her around a little bit. She hurt her Fred. He didn't deserve it. Anything near it for that fact. Fred was a good guy. He was honest, kind, generous, funny, smart, and loyal. How could she?

She was suddenly violently yanked away from her thoughts from a very tall redhead.  
"Hermione, you and I have some unfinished business to talk about. Now stop avoiding me, and stop acting up"

"Ronald. Please leave me alone. I have no desire to be with you. You broke my heart. You shattered my dreams. I was going to give you a family and you rejected that to be with other girls. Its too late now."

"Hermione. I stopped you to apologize. I realize I was in the wrong. I don't love you. I have someone who made me realize that. I only wanted you for the fame Hermione. I know you might hate me and to be honest I'm not fully fond of you either. But I want to move on and at least be civil for the family's sake."

Hermione looked at him wide eyed. He wasn't fond of her? What did she do to him? He was the reason she fled the country.

"Ron. I'll be civil but please outside the necessary, do not speak to me. This is ridiculous I went threw a lot for you and now your saying you cant tolerate me? Ronald, I carried your child! But you know what? That's okay. Merlin Ron!"

Hermione stomped her way to WWW and went to work on the cash register immediately. The line was long and George look exhausted. When he saw her his face lit up like a kid on Christmas.

"Oh good Merlin! Hermione! Finally! Where's Fred?"

"At home. He was in the shower when I left he should be here soon."

George nodded and continued to help customers.

Twenty minutes later Fred arrived, and his face was bright and happy. His signature pranksters smirk back in place. He walked by Hermione and winked and hurried in the back so he can alert George that he had arrived.

"George; I'm here."

"About Time!!! Where have you been? Wait, are you smiling? Why are you smiling? I thought you were depressed? Not that I want you to be depressed. What happened?"

Fred chuckled.

"I realized my place was elsewhere. So I'm letting this one go."

"Go? You were with her for years! And your just gonna suddenly let her go? Really?"

"Yea, really."

"Well then. That's great?"

"Yes, yes it is. O WHAT THE HELL. I'm going out with Hermione!"

"WHAT? How? Does she know?"

"Of course she knows! She agreed to it!"

"But, that doesn't make any sense! She's Hermione! When?"

" A few days ago. It was a sudden thing. But George, I really like her. She's nothing like we thought she was. She's amazing."

"I'm sure she is Fred. But we got to go back to work we left your beloved alone."

Both the twins returned to work and the day went by flawlessly.

When Hermione and Fred got home they both collapsed on the couch. Partly asleep, Fred went to open the window for a small owl, who'd been tapping on the window since they got home.  
Fred patted and gave the raven owl a small treat. He looked at the letter recognizing the print on the front that read "Fred". He excused himself and went off to the room he had originally picked out for himself. He couldn't exhale. He felt his gut fill with Air. How was this is even possibly happening. He pondered burning the letter. Going back to Hermione and just keep going. But he knew he couldn't. He was going to live with that for the rest of his life. What did she have to say? He opened the letter.

_Fred,_

_First off I want to apologize. Things shouldn't have happened the way they did. _

_It wasn't fair to you because you were good to me. I hit a point in my life where I didn't know what to do anymore. I've never been fully faithful to anyone. Ever. I'm sorry I know that sounds bad, but that's just how it is. When you left I started to feel ill. At first it was emotionally, but then it was physically. I went to the medi-witch, and I found out I'm pregnant and I know this is gonna sound cliché but I know its yours. I saw a small picture produced by the witch. The baby had flaming red hair. Its yours. _

_Please Fred I'm begging you. Try again with me, lets become a family. Its not his fault. Its mine. And I'm trying to mend my errors. I'll see you at the three broomsticks at 4pm tomorrow.  
Love Always and Forever,  
Angelina._

He was lost. He needed proof. A baby? He was possibly gonna be a father?


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry for the delay! I really am! I got a job and school and I know I'm making excuses but I'm just so sorry I think that you guys at least deserve to know what been keeping me from writing. :(

Enjoy! *I tried my hardest to make this interesting I promise. And long. Lets not forget long!

* * *

The night went by painfully slow for Fred. Hermione wouldn't fall asleep no matter how tired he knew she was. She was trying to spend time with him, and he knew it. Until she said the magic words "Fred, I'm going to sleep." She got up and kissed him. The kiss burned. He knew it was going to be their last. He could feel it in his gut. He waited a little while longer, to make sure that she wouldn't hear him sneak out. He couldn't wait until 4pm. This was something that needed to be handled right away. Soon enough he grabbed his broom and rode down to his old flat. The ride seemed to mess with him, it took forever getting there but he got there and he was standing outside the door. He was nervous, hell nervous was an understatement, he was on a verge of a panic attack. Next thing he knew, Angelina opened the door. She leaned against the door frame. She looked beautiful, as much as he hated to admit it. Her skin glowed, her eyes bore into him. She smiled at him, in a way which he'd never seen her smile.

"Fred, I'm so glad to see you. I'm glad you got my letter. Come on in."

Fred walked in to the apartment. It was cold, not like when he was living there. Their old comfy couch was gone, the blue walls, gone. The carpet was gone. The apartment was all white. So white it hurt your eyes. There was a small uncomfortable leather couch and a checkered floor. It reminded him of a muggle doctor's office.

"I see your admiring the flat. I told you, you should have let me do this long ago darling."

He smiled politely enough. She rolled her eyes and threw a big envelope at him.

"What's this?"

"Proof Fred, I know you don't believe me. And I'll be happy to accompany you to any medi-wizard you'd like to go to if you don't believe those results."

Fred opened the envelope and sure enough the verification of pregnancy was right there, But there was something else that caught his eye. A fetus with flaming red hair, the ultrasound was right there to prove Angelina right. He couldn't look away from it, the evidence was there. He felt himself on the verge of tears. 6 months earlier this would have been a wish come true. Now, now that he knew what a total snake Angelina was and that he had something beautiful with Hermione, this didn't seem right at all. But, there was a human life he had to think about. It wasn't about him anymore. The baby had priority over everything; it deserved to be taken care of properly. He went back to his childhood; he loved every minute of it. He knew that was possible because he had both his parents.

"Believe me now Fred?" Angelina took a seat on his lap. Before he would have been used to her doing that, now the act kind of repulsed him. If she wasn't pregnant he probably would have shoved her off.

"Yes, I do believe you. But let me make one thing clear. I'm not interested in being tied down to you. I will try my best to put up with you for the baby, but that's it. We're not together."

"We're going to have to be. I'm not going to have my baby parading around with his 'stepmum'. Hermione's not allowed to be near my baby Fred. I won't allow it. Your either with me or let me deal with the situation myself. I refuse to have a two mummys, two daddies situation."

"Angelina, that's not fair. I don't want to be with you anymore. Hermione changed my life in the short time she's been here. I'm sure you'd rather be with Wood anyhow."

"Wood doesn't want to raise your child. Those are his exact words, and as for Hermione you have until the baby's out to break up with her. Explain to her that you have a family now and that your not going to have her around you anymore."

"I refuse to do that! Your blackmailing me! You can't do that Angelina! That's so sick and twisted."

"No it's not! What's so sick and twisted about me wanting to provide a strong family life for my child? If you don't want to be there because of Hermione, Fred just say so. I'm still on time to fix all this permanently."

"How can you be so evil? That's a living thing your talking about Angelina! I honestly didn't know you could be like this. Your disgusting."

Fred picked up the ultrasound and other papers and walked out. He stormed around the city for a while. Trying to take out all his anger and frustration, but it wasn't working. He hopped on his broom and headed back to his home with Hermione.

He swept in threw the window as quickly as possible. He tried his best to not wake Hermione but she was already up. And she was furious.

"Where on earth did you fly to at this hour?"

"Hermione…I…"

"You what Fred? You took off in the middle of the night without so much as a note saying you'll be back? That's so irresponsible of you! What we're you thinking?"

"I got a letter and I…"

"You got a letter to fly out in the middle of the night?"

"No, Hermione just let me finish, come here."

Fred guided Hermione towards the couch. Papers in hand, he sat her on his lap. He sank his face into her collarbone to inhale her scent for what could be the last time.

"Hermione the letter was from Angelina." Hermione's face hardened. She didn't say anything she just urged him to go on.

" She wrote to me a couple of hours ago saying that she needed to speak to me about something very important. I went to the old house and well she told me she's pregnant. That Wood left her and she needed my help."

"Why does she need your help? Why would Wood leave her pregnant?"

"He left her because the child is mine; she needs help with our child Hermione. She wants to give the child a proper upbringing."

He handed Hermione the papers and the ultrasound. She read the papers carefully, then turning her attention to the ultrasound. She looked at it. There was a baby alright, with traces of flaming red hair. It was a tiny thing, probably not actual size in the ultrasound.

Hermione smiled, and stood. She kissed Fred's forehead lightly.

"Your baby is beautiful. I wish you two only the best Fred."  
"Hermione I don't want her, I want you! She keeps saying evil thing about getting rid of it if I don't leave you. Hermione I'm sorry I have all these feelings for you but I can't put my baby's life in danger. I really do have feelings for you Hermione. I love you Hermione."

Fred kissed Hermione. He kissed her as hard and as long as he could before sensible Hermione pulled away and smiled.

"I love you too, that's why I know that it would be best to let you be the father of that child. I know you wouldn't be able to live with yourself if Angelina did something stupid. Fred, I understand. This was before you and I could have ever happened."

Fred tried to hug Hermione but she pulled away.

"Please, Fred. I know this is hard its tearing me up inside. But we can't pretend its going to all be alright, because its not. What we have is no longer possible now. Don't make this any harder. Please." A single tear escaped her eye. He sighed wiped it away and turned. He looked back at Hermione and he could see she genuinely put aside her feeling for his baby.

"Hermione you're the best thing to have happen to me. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I regret with all my heart having to lose you." Hermione's lips quivered. On a verge of a tearful breakdown she slowly said "Fred you will never lose me, I'll always be with you. No matter what."

"But I'll be away from you, unhappily with Angelina."

"Fred you'll always be with me because you hold a special place in my heart. You bring out the best in me Fred."

No longer being able to take it Hermione locked herself in her bedroom and performed a sleeping charm on herself. This was just another thing she's soon repress. She had to move on with her life, there was no way she could take this as a set back. The good thing was that they were private otherwise she would have to deal with everyone's sympathy.

The next morning was awkward to say the least. She woke up to a half empty home. Then George called her and told her that Alicia was going to take her place, after apologizing. Luckily, Pansy decided to visit her with Scoop.

"Hermione what's wrong? Your not yourself today. You seem so glum."  
"I'm just rethinking leaving Spain. I really miss being there. Its seems like all the drama picks off right where you leave it."

"Yes it does, but you have to buck up and get over it otherwise, it'll rule your life."

Hermione looked up and looked at Pansy. She never thought about it like that before. And it was ruling her life as of now. All she wanted to do was hold down Fred and yell "MINE!" if anyone was to even so much as look at him, but she knew she couldn't do that because well 1) she was sane and 2) he was an adult, and he has adult responsibilities to handle. This baby was his and he had to offer it a decent life. She sighed.

"Your right, I'm just a tad lonely. I haven't even visited my Godsons. Or Roxy. I feel so bad now. I actually have a lot of shopping to do. How about you and I got shopping?"

Pansy's eyes lit up.

"Of course, Scoop needs new robes and I need new heels. Oh and I must show you this salon! The witches there know a spell that makes your hair straight for two weeks! Even after you wash it! I have so much to show you!"

"Well let me go get ready. Make yourself at home."

Hermione went of to take a quick enough shower and change. She left her hair in curls since she was going to go get it straightened anyways. She changed into some white tight legging type pants and a black tube top. She slipped into some red flats. She Lined her lash lined and applied heavy mascara to make her eyes pop. She looked gorgeous. She needed that right now. Something to help her boost her ego, she at least had to have that. She walked out and scoop went up to her.

"You look really pretty auntie Mione." Hermione lifted up Scoop and planted a big kiss on his cheek. He giggled and wiped it off. Pansy looked at Hermione and sighed.

"I remember my non-children bared body. How I miss it."

Hermione shook her head and said;

"If I wasn't the one who helped you give birth to Scoop I wouldn't have even guessed that you had children."

"Your just being nice. But lets head out or else all those other snotty witches will get everything we could be having now! Come along Scoop!" "Pansy, you already own everything. Trust me they won't have anything that you want."

"You say that now Hermione, but you'd be surprised."

Hermione, Pansy, and little Scoop headed out to Diagon Ally to start shopping for things Pansy "needed" and to get Hermione's hair done. After having two big shopping bags filled with smaller shrunken shopping bags, and of course after Hermione got her hair straightened, they decided to get something to eat. After sitting down and talking for a little while, Hermione lost Pansy. She kept staring past Hermione. Finally Hermione heard her mutter.

"I can't believe he went back to that ghastly woman. He'll catch something and that'll be the death of him."

"What?" Pansy went back to Hermione.

"Fred, dear. Everyone knows about Angelina cheating on him with half of the U.K. I don't understand why he would go back to her."

Hermione looked back and sure enough, Fred and Angelina, were sitting at a table behind her having lunch.

"She's giving him a family soon, that's why he went back. He's going to be a responsible man."

"Well that explains it! Such a shame! You two would have made a heavenly couple! Beautiful children! Just beautiful."  
"Pansy honestly, why would Fred want a bookworm like me?"

"Hermione, do you really believe that?"

"Yes, I do. Now lets hurry up and go, Scoops looking like he needs a nap."

And sure enough the little silver eyed boy was nodding on and off. He didn't even finish his food. The trio went back to Hermione's house so the adults could finish talking. Scoop went to sleep in a room Hermione had designed for her Godson's. Scoop was lying in his own bed peacefully surrounded by many toys and games.

"Hermione, I've been meaning to mention. Draco and I are going to have an anniversary party. It's our fifth year married and you know how much that means now a days."

"Yea it sure is a feat. When is it?"

"This Saturday, but I wanted to know if you would do me a favor before then."

"Sure what is it?"

"My cousin is coming in from Africa, he's been there for a while working with the underprivileged muggle children and I was wondering if you could show him around a bit. I'm much too busy with the preparations and I feel awful."

"Are you sure you want me to do that?"

"Oh sure! He loves the muggle world and since we'll your muggle-born I figure you two will have fun in muggle England."

"Well I don't have anything better to do so why not?" Pansy smiled.  
"Thank you so much Hermione. Look stop by my house tonight and I'll introduce you two! He should be flooing in as we speak! Let me go wake Scoop he'd hate to miss his uncle Daniel arriving!"

Hermione smiled. And saw the two off. She decided to take a nap before having to go meet other people. She ended up thinking about Fred and Angelina. How they were eating together like nothing happened. Like they were one big happy family. Then she remembered, they were. She wasn't sure what hurt more. That Fred was acting like everything was going to be okay. Or that things might actually be okay, for Fred that is. She wasn't going to allow herself to be like this anymore. She layed down and fell into a calm but heavy sleep.

Hermione re-awoke at 8 pm. She was a bit late but she retouched her make up and went off to meet David. Better late then never. Hermione arrived at Malfoy manor. She knocked at the heavy intimidating door, and Pansy opened.

"Hermione! You made it! I thought you stood me up dear! Come in!"

"Pansy, I would never stand you up!"

"Good, Good. Come in you must meet David." Pansy led Hermione into the living room.

There she saw Draco and a gorgeous man. He was at least six foot. He had dark skin and light brown hair. His black eyes and extensive muscles were a sight for sore eyes. He looked of latin decent. It was difficult to believe he was a Brit with his tan skin. But she chopped it up to the African sun.

"Hello, You must be Hermione."

"Hello, Nice to meet you. You must be David."

They shook hands and quickly got into deep conversation over his duties in Africa. Everything seemed excellent on the external. But Hermione internally wanted to be near and close to Fred.

* * *

Well, that's all I got for you as of now. I'm really sorry if you didn't like the turn the story's taking. I'm not sure what to do with David as of now. But I promise that if any of you are uncomfortable with him I shall find a way to ease him out. :)

But I will need you guys to review! Please? I think I deserve SOME reviews? Please?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I'm back with my Chapter Lucky number 7! :)**  
**I actually got stuck a bit on this chapter, I'm not sure if I'm all to happy with it but none the less I promised you guys a chapter and well here it is!**  
**I also want to thank all my reviewers. Thank you for taking the time to give me some feed back it really helps!**  
**And also a typo in Chapter 6 Its going to be David not Daniel. A trailer for Deathly Hollows came on and I though of Daniel Radcliffe. So Sorry.**

**But on with the chapter!**

* * *

David seemed like a really nice person to Hermione, he was kind attentive, and very genuine. The evening went by smoothly and soon enough plans were made for Hermione and David to spend in muggle England.  
Hermione went home around midnight. She stood staring at her front door, dreading to go in because she knew once she did it would set in. She was alone again. She was alone in an apartment full of memories that were getting really hard to repress. She put her feelings on the line and got hurt. She knew it wasn't done on purpose but it was done none the less. She really missed him. She was starting to really develop strong feelings for him and now there was no way that the two could be together, and that hurt her so much not only emotionally but it was physically hurting her.

She finally opened the door, and took a step in. She carefully closed the door behind her, and then the cold breeze hit her. He never closed that window. She went to close it and decided she deserved a glass of wine for not breaking down. She walked into the kitchen and turned on the light. What she saw she wasn't expecting, nor was she ready to see. It was Fred and he seemed to have the same idea over the wine.

"Fred, what are you doing here?"

"I can't do this Hermione. She disgusts me."  
"You're going to have to hold on for a little bit, wait until she has the baby. Think about its safety."

"I know Hermione. I love my child already but I hate his mother. Her presence makes me sick. This morning she called me Oliver! I just can't forget what she put me threw. Not to mention that I miss you horribly."

"I miss you too, but you have to be strong. It won't be long, and then when the baby is safe, you'll be able to make some choices, but for now just cater to her needs."  
"Why are you taking this so lightly?" Fred stood up and smashed the bottle on the floor. He paced the kitchen pulling on his hair.

"Hermione, I don't understand what the hell is going on here? You can't possibly be this understanding! Did you really want me out of your life so badly that you'd push me into another girls arm?" Hermione went over to him and slapped him.

"What the hell are you talking about? You at least have a family! Your child Fred! I have nothing. I'm going to come home to nothing! You we're my something! Yes, it was short lived but I miss it and I miss you! And you a bloody prat for thinking that I'm trying to get rid of you! Now you can go to sleep in your old bedroom I don't want you wondering the streets at night when you obviously drunk."

Hermione went to her bedroom, but from the hall she heard him.

"How do you do it Hermione?"

"Do what?"

"How do you manage to care about others while defending yourself?"

"Fred, go to sleep. We both have long days tomorrow."

"Hermione, I love you."

"I love you too Fred."

She heard him wail.

"I don't believe you! Don't make me go back to her."

Instead of going to him and slapping him again like she really wanted to she went inside her room and went under the covers and induced sleep.

Soon morning came. The sun shined on Hermione's eyes making her wake up. She forgot to close the blinds again. She slowly shifter position, ending up sitting on the edge of her bed. She held her head in her hands, just thinking about everything that went on last night. She couldn't help but hope he would still be out there waiting for her. Then she realized that wasn't a good idea at this point. She was so vulnerable that she wouldn't doubt taking him back and leaving the country. Besides she had connections in most of the world. They could do it, but it wasn't fair to anyone if they did.

She headed to open the door; she inhaled deeply and looked outside the hall. Nothing. She shook her head at how silly she was being and began to get ready to go to muggle England with David.

After her shower she brushed out her hair, which remained at straight and silky as the witches had left it for her. She wore some simple neon blue short shorts, a tight black wife beater and some white sneakers. She did somewhat thick blue eyeliner and fanned out her eyelashes with heavy black mascara.

She grabbed her wand and her keys and went to Malfoy Manor. She knocked and Pansy opened the door. Before she could even say anything Scoop ran to his Godmother Hermione and jumped into her arms.

"Aunt Mione! Can I please go with you and Uncle David?"

"You would have to ask your mom if that's O.K. first sweetie."

"Mom can I please-"

"Yes! Yes you can. Go wash up quickly. Go!"

Scoop looked at his mom but decided not to look too much into it.

"What's wrong Pansy?"

"Oh! Hermione this is all too much! I'm way too stressed. I simply can not handle this anymore. I really want to cancel, but Draco is really looking forward to all this, this mess."  
"I'm sorry to hear that Pansy. How about tomorrow I help you?"

"Would You? Oh Hermione! You're a life saver! You're a true saint! Merlin, I need a drink."

"I hope you mean a drink of water."

"Of course there's nothing wrong with flavorless chaser darling!"

Hermione giggled.

"My even your giggle is beautiful, I must be the luckiest guy to be accompanied by you today."

Hermione felt her cheeks go crimson.

"Thanks, we should…start heading out…soon."

"Alright let's go."

David scooped up Scoop in his arms and headed for the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and yelled 'London' as clearly and loudly as he could, Hermione did the same. They ended up in a small sandwich shop where the wizard there told them to hurry along quickly.

They first visited the London eye. The waited 30 minutes in queue but it was all worth it. Scoop was amazed threw out it all until they got to Big Ben.

"I don't understand what's so special about a big clock auntie Mione."

"Well it's the structure sweetie it's really big and it got build by muggles."

"Oh, well alright then. I'm hungry."  
David laughed at his nephew. The randomness and the innocence was just something he missed. He picked up his young and apparently hungry nephew.

"We'll let the lady pick where we eat, what do you say Scoop?"  
"Sure, where would you like to eat aunt Mione?"

"Well how about we go get some Fish and Chips?"

"Sounds good."

The trio left for some food and quickly the two adults decided to rent some DVD's to show Scoop what muggle children used to entertain themselves.

They rented some children film along with some horror and comedy as well for later.

Halfway through his 4th movie Scoop fell asleep. With his mother's blessing's Scoop was tucked in to his own bed that Hermione had put in. Of course little James had one too, but Ginny wasn't too keen on letting him sleep over with her.

Right when she leaned down to kiss him on the cheek, Fred burst in the room.

"Hermione there is a man in our living room, why is there a man in the living room Hermione?"

Hermione pushed him out the door making a "Shh" sound.  
"That's Pansy's cousin David, he's in town for their wedding renewals. Why are you here Fred?"

"I can't stand Angelina. She makes me want to puke. If my baby wasn't in her, I'd…well I'd be here with you. Hermione, I know this in unorthodox but can we still be friends? I don't want to put you in an uncomfortable situation, but I just need someone to talk to, to help me through all this. I just really can't stand that bloody woman anymore Hermione."

"Fred, I will never deny you my friendship. Just because what we had was short lived doesn't mean I have to ignore that you're still a good person. You can come over and talk, just as long as it doesn't bother Angelina."

"Why should she matter?"

"Because you want her pregnancy to be as less stressful as humanly possible because she's carrying your child, and because you don't want there to be anything wrong with your child caused by stress. Understand?"

"Yea, I do. Thanks Hermione. Well I guess I'll be on my way. Wouldn't want you to keep Mr. Super Stud waiting for too long."

"Fred, don't do that. Even if I was dating David you couldn't get mad Fred. I'm supposed to move on eventually. You have got to understand that."

"I understand I just don't like it."

He quickly swept her up and kissed her on the lips. As quick as he did that he left leaving Hermione stunned.

"I like him, He's got initiative. Very brave too."

Hermione looked down to the child that had just witnessed everything that happened. She picked him up and took him back to bed where she laid with him for a little bit.

"Oh, scoop. You sound like your father and his new employees."

"Well I did want him to be my uncle too. But I heard you tell mommy that wasn't going to happen.

"I'm sure he'll be more then happy if you call him Uncle Fred."

A single tear escaped Hermione's eye. _It wasn't going to happen._

_

* * *

_**Well there it was! Chapter 7! I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**I'd really like some feedback. Some suggestions. Anything really.**

**I should have the new chapter up soon, God willing this writers block will soon fade.**


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry it has taken me so long to upload this! I had a severe writers block. But lucky for you guy I got a bad case of the cold and I don't know if it was the NyQuil or the lack air to my lungs, but I got inspired and in one night I wrote chapter 8! Now this isn't the last chapter. but its nearing the end. I want to finish this because well I take forever to update :( I far too busy to write and such. So I'll probably stick to one shots from now on. But enough rambling! Enjoy and don't forget to review...unless you hate it, Then don't review. ALSO BEFORE I FORGET! Slight Smut!

* * *

The past few months were a real struggle for Hermione. Fred stopped by often, and Angelina was 7 months pregnant. Fred whined and complained on a daily basis about her. As much as it hurt Hermione she listened patiently to Fred, she knew this was hard for him but sometimes she just wanted to knock him over the head with a brick. She hated hearing about the horrid woman and well the little angel as she dubbed Fred's unborn child.

She had a horrible feeling like she was the other women. She and Fred weren't intimate at all. But Fred occasionally would steal kisses from her. She couldn't say it bothered her, what bothered her was that every time he kissed her she saw his baby. It broke her within her core because she knew that if for whatever reason she ever got back with Fred she could never fully have him. The baby would always be there, as a priority. She knew that and she felt selfish for thinking that, but that's what it was to her.

Hermione was planning to visit David because he was leaving that day. She was getting ready when she heard her door open suddenly then heavy footsteps go up her stairs. Any other person would have been terrified, but poor Hermione was all too used to this. Fred came in, still in pajamas, and lay in her bed.  
"Fred. I'm going out, feel free to stay."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see David. He's leaving today."

"Took him long enough to leave. You know he was keeping you from your work."

Hermione looked at him; still half brushing threw her hair.  
"What work? You fired me you jerk!"

"No I didn't. You didn't get a written termination from neither George nor I. Therefore your just a very long no call, no show. Very irresponsible on your part, if you ask me."

"Fred, you really need to make up your mind. I'll love to stay working with you guys but I'm not going threw your mood swings."

Hermione put her hair in a ponytail slipped into some black flats and grabbed her purse and left.

David was waiting for Hermione in the very big Malfoy living room. When he heard he knocking on the door outside, he jumped up to open it.

"Hermione I've been waiting for you. Come in I got to speak to you."

He took Hermione into the Malfoy's study and showed her a stack of paper.

"I've been talking to George and the Weasley's Wing for Trauma should be no problem to open. The already sent all their investments via Gringotts. All you got to do is sign them over to the contractors."

"I'll do it first thing tomorrow."

David looked at Hermione. He knew Hermione a little bit more then she assumed he would. They spent a lot of time together; people often thought they were dating. He wouldn't have mind dating Hermione, if it wasn't for Hila, the girl he met a week earlier.

"Hermione what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, what do you mean?"  
"Your face, your demeanor, lack of interest, you're obviously upset."  
"David, I can't take it anymore. Fred, he's not making this easy on me. I want to be his friend. Go back to the way things were before we decided to get together. But he's still around, he should be with her but either way it goes he's still around. I don't want to be a stepmother. I don't want that child growing up to think that I stole his dad from his mother. I don't want to be that person. I always hated hearing about stories like that. If two people loved each other to make love they should love each other enough to stay together and rough it out. For the child's stake and here I am letting him stay in our apartment because I feel like if he isn't in my life I'm not happy, David I'm so lost and confused. I never felt more disgusted with myself."

"Hermione, have you told him any of this? Part of it at least?"

"No, he'd take it the wrong way."

"If he really cared about you, he wouldn't take it so personally. He has to respect your decision."

Hermione thought about all this. Did she have the courage to do that? Why couldn't she. She knew she was facing a pattern that she had to break, Ron manipulated her, and Fred was beginning to as well. She knew better then to take that. She knew she had to stand up for herself or she would slowly but surely become the other woman. She looked at David and she knew what she had to do.

"I'm sorry David. I know I promised to spend your last night here-"

"Hermione, go. It's okay. I understand."

Hermione stepped outside to apparate. It was raining really badly. The lightening was making everything white. Hermione apparated to her apartment, knowing fully well that Fred would be there, waiting for her to come home, ask her a million questions about her day. Then he would go to his room and pout, because she had a life.

Thinking this way was making Hermione mad. When did this happen? How could she have possibly let this happen to her? She shortly questioned her morals while opening the door, and surely there he was. Waiting for her, she had planned what she was going to do. She was going to tell him to follow her. She was going to lead him into his room, start packing his stuff. Explain to him that they couldn't see each other anymore, for the sake of her morals and sanity, for the baby most of all.

But she didn't. She didn't know what came over her. A possessive feeling, like a child that didn't want to share their toy, she didn't understand why but she sat by him, she touched his face, ignoring the confusion etched on it; she traced his lips with her thumb, his lips that perfectly molded with hers. She slowly worked her hands into his shirt; she took it off of him in one swift motion to reveal years of Quidditch and running, his body was rock solid and gorgeous.

"Hermione what are you-"

Hermione cut him off, crashing her lips into his. Fred cautiously took off Hermione's shirt, kissing her again, and finally took her bra off. He slowly caressed her nipples with his tongue, biting them gently enough to give her pleasure. He stopped.

"Hermione, there's no turning back. Don't start something you can't finish."

"Shut up and finish Fred."

Hermione reached for Fred belt and undid it in record time, now tugging his jeans off.

Fred slid them off and stood picked up Hermione and carried her to the main bedroom, where they had originally first stayed together. Hermione then disregarded her pants and straddled Fred. She stopped for a second to look at him, really look at him, and she could see it in his eyes, she could see that sparkle in his eye that he had, she recognized it because every morning when he walks in, when ever she looks in the mirror, its there, reminding her that he has a permanent spot in her heart.

She kissed him again. This time more urgently then before, knowing that this is exactly what she wanted, and she was sure she was going to regret it in the morning, but she didn't care.

They made love for most of the night and fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning Hermione awoke sore and relaxed. The first thing she saw was Fred's bright blue eyes and ear to ear smile.

"Good morning, my love!"

"Morning, Fred."

"Hermione, you've made me the happiest man in the world! There has been nothing even close to last night that has made me happier."  
"There will be, Fred"

"What do you mean?"  
"When the baby comes, you and Angelina will be overjoyed."  
"Hermione, you and I could still be together. I'll fight for custody of the baby. We could raise it. He'd be better off with you as a mother. Hermione then we could start our own family! Think about it! Hermione Jean Weasley."

"Fred. I…about last night…I know this won't be fair to you but-"

"Hermione don't do this. Please Don't Do This."

"Fred I'm sorry, I love you with all my heart and soul, and I really do. But I can't take away that child's family. I couldn't live with myself if I did. It would be wrong; I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I would feel disgusting. Fred I love you, everything about you, and that little angel is part of you, he's you, and I wouldn't want to take part in hurting him. I'm sorry Fred but in a fucked up way, this is my good-bye to you."

Fred stood up kissed Hermione,  
"Fine Hermione, I'll pretend we never existed. I love you."  
Fred walked out of the bedroom, and out of the apartment. Hermione took a deep breath and walked into the shower. She didn't cry, not once, because she knew she was doing the right thing. She walked into the steamy shower, and let the hot water wash away all unhappy thoughts.

Hermione dressed in a simple skirt and t-shirt with black sandals and went to visit Ginny and baby James.

When she was holding him she imagined Fred's baby. What it would look like in two short months. She dragged herself back into reality, thinking maybe she needed a tad bit more noise then just Ginny and James, she invited Ginny to Malfoy manor to help Pansy plan her wedding renewal. Ginny happily agreed.

At Malfoy manor Hermione's thoughts were occupied with wedding assignments that she slowly but surely pushed Fred to the back of her mind.

* * *

I will attempt to have Chapter 9 up this year...Wow.. I've been going at this story for almost a year and I'm still not done... :( Fail.

Well Anyways. REVIEW IT! Also I AM TAKING SUGGESTIONS...and don't worry...Angelina's having her baby soon.


End file.
